Raptor (Generals)
:For other uses see: Raptor. The F-22 Raptor was the USA's primary all-purpose attack aircraft during the war against the GLA. A relatively light and fast aircraft, the Raptor was armed with four missiles that could be used against either ground or air targets. Background Both the US Air Force and the Navy used the Raptor, although the Navy aircraft was generally modified to be lighter (with only two missiles) for use on aircraft carriers. Raptors are also rumoured to have been modified to carry single large bombs a la the Aurora in rare cases, and used as dive bombers. Air Force General Granger helped to develop a new generation of Raptors dubbed 'King Raptors', that included a number of notable improvements in design. Upgrades *Laser-Guided Missiles - Improved the accuracy of the Raptor's missiles, and thus generally increased the damage done. *Countermeasures - In the later stages of the conflict all USA aircraft were able to be upgraded with Countermeasures, improving their chance against enemy anti-aircraft units (in particular missile launchers). *Advanced Training - Increases the chance of the Raptor gaining veteracy after destroying an enemy unit. Tactics/Counters Raptors excelled at destroying unprotected enemy vehicles, but were highly vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire, especially from weapons such as the Quad Cannon. The inherent vulnerability of the Raptor inspired the development of the King Raptor. Although the enemy during the GLA conflict rarely used aircraft, the Raptor proved more than adept at taking them down. It is however unable to damage the Avenger, because the Avenger has anti-air/anti-missile lasers which are the bane of this aircraft. Raptors are designed with survivability in mind. It provides its pilot with an ejection seat and have larger fuel capacity and standard armor compared to the Chinese MiG. Should the Raptor's airbase be destroyed, it can still fly while an emergency air base is being constructed. However, unless they still have their payload, they will run out of fuel and eventually fall out of the sky. Notable Events Navy Raptors aboard the [[USS Reagan|USS Reagan]] assisted greatly in the removal of GLA forces from coastal areas; however, many of the aircraft were subsequently lost when the Reagan was sunk by the GLA. Tales abound of desperate pilots attempting to take off from the deck of the sinking Reagan (which was cut in two), only to plummet into the sea. Notes *The picture indicated is not an F-22 Raptor, Rather, it is the craft's ATF prototype, the YF-22 Lightning II. *In real life, F-22 Raptor is actually a stealth fighter which stealth technology is more advanced than the Stealth Fighter in-game, the F-117 Nighthawk. It is also a supersonic fighter like an Aurora Bomber and a fifth generation fighter. *Also in real life, up until 2011, Raptors have not been designed to be carrier based, or having a special variant yet. Currently the F-35 Lightning is designated to be the Navy's prime carrier-borne fighter (with supplements from other naval air elements). Trivia *Early concept art depicted the Raptor as being being far more boxier in appearance; the Raptor itself beared a strong resemblance to the (in real life) cancelled YF-23 Black Widow. The older version also used a darker, golden skin. Its model can still be viewed by browsing through General's art archive. *It carried six missiles (as opposed to four in the final game) that were carried on hardpoints underneath both wings, not internally as in the final game. See Also *King Raptor, Air Force General Granger's improved version. *MiG, the Chinese counterpart. *F-22 Raptor (Wikipedia) Category:Generals:Vehicles Category:Generals:USA Units Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal Category:USA Arsenals